Once Upon A Time
by EmoScene
Summary: Come here, sit down and let me tell you a story. A story about three girls: a princess who for years was forced to live in hiding, a runaway who disguised as a boy to join the army and a girl who needs to escape her abusive stepmother and stepsisters, creating a land of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The maid brushed the young girl's long dark red hair, tying it back into a ponytail with a red bow. "You look beautiful, Blossom," her grandmother commented as she entered the room, the maid bowed at her arrival and left the room. Blossom was only an eight year old girl, but you knew she would grow up to be among the prettiest girls.

"Thank you, grandma."

"Now, I have a gift," her grandmother smiled, holding a small book and gently handing it to her eager granddaughter.

She could not contain her excitement, "oh, grandma! A book!"

"Open it," her grandmother whispered, playfully.

Blossom opened the book, but it was just full of pages, "what do you mean?" She asked confused, but understanding there was something more inside than just pieces of paper.

Her grandmother laughed and kneeled down, so she was nearer to the height of Blossom. "Here," she pulled the top of the hardcover and it simply popped off. She then tilted the book and shook out it's content. It was a simple gold necklace with a circular pendant.

Blossom's eyes widened, "A necklace! It's so pretty! Thank you, thank you so much!" She jumped up and hugged her grandmother, who simply laughed before hugging her back. Blossom eagerly put the necklace around her neck.

"Now, we should get to the party," her grandmother smiled, already walking to the door, Blossom quickly followed after her with a huge smile on her face.

The screams and shouts of people, gunfire and broken and fallen objects echoed the walls of the castle and were growing louder and louder. "Blossom! Blossom!" Her grandmother called. Blossom was running the other direction, back to her room; she desperately needed to get something before it was too late. She arrived at her room and her grandmother locked the door behind her, but not before a little boy a bit older than Blossom squeezed his way in. "Blossom!" She screamed, "we need to go!"

Blossom shuffled around in her room before she grabbed her necklace and started to head for the door. The door was already being torn down with axes and bullets. In fear Blossom and her grandmother backed away, ignoring the little boy who was feeling his way on the wall before coming across the one he wanted. He pushed it opened with all his strength and it did, just enough for all of them to go in through. "Quickly! In here!" He yelled. Blossom's grandmother used no time to waste; she dragged the stunned Blossom and left quickly through the tunnels. Forgetting about the boy who had just sacrificed his own life to save theirs. They ran as far as they could get, taking train after train until they were far enough away for people to not recognise them at all.

Years later…

Blossom is now 17 years old; she lives in a small town, though her cottage is farther and deeper in the woods. She's beautiful, pink eyes and dark red hair that reached her waist. She wore a simple black dress that falls down to her ankles, so you could see her brown shoes. Though, what made her stand out and what had created her nickname was her red hooded cloak. "Red Ridding Hood" is what people call this mysterious girl. Of course, they've asked for her name, but she's always responded with something different. "Rose" "Sorrell" "Ruby" "Poppy" "Crimson" "Red" "Scarlett", always something to do with the colour red.

She wandered around the centre, looking for food that would last until she'd have to go back outside again. She never liked it because of the way people stared at her; men with lust and girls with jealousy.

She bought her last item on the list and put it in her basket. Before she left the stand, the man stopped her, "be careful going though the forest, Red, there's a Wolf around who's out hunting," he whispered to her.

She looked at him confused, she'd never heard of wolves in this area. She simply nodded, "I will." As she walked, she had to force herself not to look left, because then she'd have to go into that store; that beautiful, beautiful store; that store that holds hundreds and hundreds of books. She sighed; she doesn't have enough money to buy a book, she never has.

She was barely half way to her cottage, in the middle of the forest, when a man was suddenly in front of her. He was around her age but a bit older with the same colour hair but much darker. Their eyes met, but only for a moment before she proceeded to walk around him. Red eyes were the only things she captured from his face during that brief encounter.

Eventually, Blossom reached her cottage and she found the door unlocked and she was immediately cautious. "I'm home, grandma." She scanned the house, it seemed to be fine, and so she continued to put her basket on the table and went to check on her grandmother. "Grandma?" She entered the room, but what she found wasn't her grandmother in that bed, and that liquid coming from the closet wasn't water. Her eyes widened and her body trembled. "I… think I for-got something in town, I'll be… back," Blossom said, turning to leave, but before she could take another step, the man had jumped out of the bed and slammed her against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced with the pain she had commenced on him between his legs. He let go of her and she took this opportunity to run as far away as possible and into a place with people, but the town was an hour's walk from the cottage. She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, but of course in such a bad time she had to trip over her dress. She crashed into the gravel of the pathway, shuffled to her feet and persisted running; though, the Wolf was faster.

The Wolf was able to catch up with her and knocked her down to the ground. She fell unconscious for a few seconds, but it was enough time for the Wolf to drag her away from the path. When she awoke she started screaming, screaming for someone to come to her aid; but she knew it wasn't possible. No one except for her and her grandmother takes this path. She flew to her feet and attempted to run, but the Wolf grabbed her and pinned her to a tree. Once the loss of hope had finally managed to enter her thoughts, she cried, cried for her sake and then those cries turned into grief for her grandmother.

He hushed her and she became silent with trembling lips and tears still flowing down her cheeks, but she couldn't open her eyes. "Blossom, look at me," he demanded.

She roughly shook her head with shuteyes, not even thinking about how he would know her name.

"Look at me!" He yelled.

She opened her eyes, but averted her gaze to the grass below her.

"Look at me! Dammit!" He forced her to look at him. Red eyes. It was the same man she had come across before, but now she was getting a better look at him. Part of his face was distorted. "Look at what you did to me!" He shook her. "I saved your lives, but you closed the door before I could come with you!" Now he was crying, "do you know how ugly I am? Because of you?" He shouted, "they killed me! I'm supposed to be dead!" He tilted his head down and whispered, "because of you."

Blossom didn't know what to say, she was still grieving over her grandmother, "you killed my grandmother," her words were inaudible and so she repeated it until he heard her.

"I didn't kill her! She killed herself!" He shouted back, defending himself.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Her voice cracked as more tears flowed from her eyes.

He caressed her cheek and suddenly bit her on the neck. Blossom screamed before the heaviness was gone, but the pain was still there and it felt as if it was growing and consuming her. Blossom screamed and crouched into a fetes position gripping her bloody neck. The Wolf laughed, wickedly.

Blossom was unaware of the third person who had suddenly grabbed the Wolf by the collar and shoved him against a tree, she yelled, "what did you do to her?" His eyes widened with fear, though his smirk remained.

"She's turning into me now."

Blossom screamed in excruciating pain as her teeth and nails grew. She bit on her own arm because of how itchy her teeth felt. "Stop it! Change her back!" The girl yelled at the Wolf.

"It's too late. The only person who can turn her back to human is herself." By the end of his sentence, Blossom had completed her agonizing transformation into a wolf, though she was much larger than a normal wolf. Her wolf form was breathing heavily, saliva drooping from her razor sharp teeth and eyes that glared at the world. The girl, who still had a solid hold on the laughing Wolf, was stoned but somehow remained completely calm. The girl and Blossom's wolf form made eye contact for a brief second before Blossom disappeared, running off towards the town.

"Stop her! You have to stop her!" The girl shouted at the Wolf.

"Do you see what she did to me?"

"She didn't do that!"

"Yes she did!"

"No, she didn't! You closed the door! You're the one who closed the door!" The girl lowered her voice, "you risked your life to save two. Your selfless act will save this Kingdom, and we thank you," the girl said, bowing her head and releasing her grasp on him.

He looked down, contemplating what he had just done, "I…" He didn't know what to say, so instead he turned into a large wolf, larger than Blossom's form, and dashed towards the direction Blossom went to.

By the time the girl arrived at the town, the buildings were burning and people were panicking, unsure of what was happening, if this was even real. It didn't take long for the girl to spot the Wolf and Blossom and she was just in time to see the Wolf defeat Blossom. He grabbed her collapsed and unconscious wolf form with his teeth and put her on his back before running towards Blossom's cottage. The girl grabbed a bike she found and raced after them. She felt awfully stupid and ridiculous because of the large wheel in front and the tiny one behind her. She arrived moments after them, where the Wolf had just put Blossom's human form to rest on a bed. "Will she be okay?" The girl asked between breaths from running back and forth.

He nodded, "she's just tired from her first turn." The girl groaned and so the two moved out of the room to let Blossom rest in silence. The Wolf turned to look at her, "who are you anyways?"

"Oh right, I forgot," she exaggerated a bow, "Buttercup, from the Royal Protection Service," she smirked, "I'm here to protect Blossom and return her to her rightful throne."

"You're so young?"

"Protectors are supposed to be a similar age to the people they protect."

"How come?"

She shrugged, "because if I were a forty year old man, clinging on to her, you'd think I'm some sort of paedophile."

He nodded, "I guess so."

"So, who are you?" Buttercup asked the man.

"I thought you knew," he smirked with squinted eyes.

"Nope."

"Well then, I'm Brick, but people call me the Wolf."

"So, dog, how did you turn into this?" Brick twitched at the word 'dog'.

"I was bitten the same night her family was murdered."

"Oh."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Not really, no."

"How come?"

She shrugged, "magic is everywhere."

Blossom appeared at the doorway, a massive headache had taken over her head and so she used the wall to aid her in standing. Once the headache was gone she broke into tears and screams, she tried to bolt out the door, but Buttercup caught up to her before she could get far. Blossom's nails and teeth started to grow. Her breathing became heavier, she let out a scream, "what's happening? What's happening?"

"Calm down, Blossom. Blossom, Blossom, calm down," Brick said, cautiously approaching her. Blossom snatched her hand out of Buttercup's grip and took a few steps back.

"How- how do you know my name?" Her fearful eyes flickered from Buttercup and Brick and back to Buttercup, "who are you?" She asked the both of them, her ears started to morph. They eventually got her to calm down before she turned completely into a wolf and explained themselves and what was happening.

* * *

So, tell me what you think? I hope you liked it.

xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter.**

"I don't want to marry him," Buttercup muttered as she drank her tea, but three yelling brothers drowned her voice out.

"You what?" Her dad smiled at one of her brother's story.

"Yeah! And then…"

"Dad," Buttercup called, but he didn't hear her. "Dad," she said a little bit louder. "Dad!"

Finally, he turned to acknowledge her.

"I don't want to marry him."

The whole table had become quiet; suddenly, her dad burst into laughter, but just like it started it stopped. "That's a good one," he turned to one of her brothers, "pass the salt."

"No, I'm serious."

Her dad's head whipped to face her, "So am I."

"But I-"

"Buttercup, look at this food, do you know who put this on our table?" He asked and answered his own question, "he has. You wanna know something else?" He looked at her hard, "if you don't marry him, we won't have any food to feed any of us. You don't want that to happen because of your selfishness, do you?" This time he wanted an answer.

Buttercup glared at him before taking a moment to look at her reflection in her tea, then looked back up at him with sad eyes, mumbling, "no."

"No what?"

"No, I do not want that to happen to us."

Her dad nodded stiffly, proud of the conclusion, "good," and returned to his meal.

 **...**

The next day, she met up with her soon-to-be husband, who was chosen for her. She was basically sold off to a man who was in his forties, even though she's only 15.

He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her, forcing himself on her. "Stop, no," Buttercup pushed him off of her. His wet lips kept trying to touch hers, but she wouldn't let him. She screamed for help, but the guards knew better than to disturb their master's privacy.

The man slapped her, "shut up, you little bitch." Tears were starting to stream down her face, but he ignored it. "You're lucky it's me, instead of some ugly fat man," his voice was muffled by her neck.

"Please," her voice shook. Instead, he started to unbutton her shirt. Buttercup, out of anger and fear, bit his arm. The man yanked his arm back with a scream, and Buttercup took this opportunity to escape. She ran out of the room and to her dad. "Dad, dad, dad!" She called, tears still streaming down her face.

Her dad looked at her in alarm, "wh-what happened?"

"He- he tried to-"

"She bit me!" The man yelled from behind her, interrupting Buttercup's explanation.

"Buttercup!" Her dad looked at her in anger and disappointment, then turned to the man with an apologetic and embarrassed look, "I'm so sorry, Ace. I'm sure she didn't mean to-"

The man huffed, "If your daughter doesn't like me, I'm calling off the wedding," he threatened.

"No!" Buttercup's father squeaked, before clearing his throat, "I'll have a word with her and straighten her out. The wedding will go on."

"But da-"

"Buttercup."

"That-"

"Buttercup."

"I-"

"Buttercup."

"He-"

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup tried to reason with her dad, but it always came to the same conclusion: she was being "selfish".

 **...**

That night, while the others slept, Buttercup snuck around the house, packing her bags and left without a trace.

 **...**

A few weeks later, she was far enough away from her family to not be dragged back so easily. She was aimlessly walking around, not knowing what to do with her life or where to go for that matter. Until, she saw a poster. It was a simple poster with big black bolded letters, ' **JOIN THE ARMY. FIGHT FOR YOUR COUNRTY.** ' Though, tiny words bellow it wrote, ' **men only** '. Buttercup's eyes squinted at the paper as ideas and arguments went through her head.

She bought a few things and went into a public restroom. There, she cut off her mid-length black hair as short as a boy's and bandaged her breasts to become flat.

 **...**

After two years of training, she was founded to be a girl. Everyone thought she was executed for treason, but she was instead taken to a highly protected and secretive society where she was then trained for another year with top-class skills and techniques not well known to most people and advanced for that time.

 **...**

She stood at attention waiting for the leader of this organisation to finally reveal himself and everything about this organisation. She trained blindly, not knowing where she was or who anyone was, she wasn't sure why. She kept her hair short, forbidding it go past her shoulder, and wore a black skin tight suit, that was flexible and suitable to fight in. The door opened and her eyes immediately and instinctively sharpened. Buttercup was surprised to see the man was about her age, only a bit older. He had black hair, just long enough to be tied into a very short ponytail, and green eyes that analysed even the littlest things, that it made Buttercup uncomfortable.

"My name's Butch," he started, pausing for a bit to look at her up and down before a satisfied smirk came on his face, "welcome," he said, "to Neverland."

Buttercup's eyebrows drew together in confusion, and she didn't need to ask her question.

"You have trained without knowing anything, because we wanted to see how patient you can be, if you were even good enough to be one of us."

"Us?"

He ushered her to walk with him around the place, which was underground, "the Lost Boys," he said, gesturing to the others around him, "that's what I call them."

"How come?"

"Because they don't remember anything from before they came here."

"What? None of them? How is that possible?"

He shook his head, eyeing Buttercup from the corner of his eye.

Buttercup stopped in her tracks and so did Butch as he turned around to face her, "what is this place?"

"This place? It's a place where we train only the most elite people in the world. We save people, help them, guide them."

She was lost for words, but then she remembered something, "why… Why me? Why didn't they kill me?"

He laughed, "you don't remember?"

"What?"

"You're dead," he told her with a sadistic smile.

It only made her more confused and unable to believe anything of what he said.

"Buttercup," it was the first time he said her name, "they killed you, you're dead. You were hanged for treason."

Out of confusion, she pushed him with force, he stumbled back a bit, "stop it!" She screamed, "don't joke like that!"

His smirk remained, "I'm not joking, you're dead. You're still 17."

"What are you talking about? That's not possible."

"Buttercup, how long do you think you've been here for?"

"A year."

He shook his head, "it's been 7 years- well- in the living world."

Her jaw dropped, "no. No, that's not possible."

"You don't remember how you got here right?"

She thought about it before shaking her head. "No, this can't be right."

 **...**

After a while of convincing and going back and forth, Buttercup had finally accepted her fate, "how am I alive?"

He laughed, "we're part of Neverland, we don't age, we don't die and we get to live in the living world, but there's a catch, we have to help people."

"What if we don't?"

He sighed, "that's where the Lost Boys come into play."

"So, I'll lose my memories?"

He nodded, "every year that passes without helping at least one person means losing the last couple of months from your living memory."

Buttercup squinted her eye suspiciously at Butch, "how do you know all this? Who made you the leader?"

A sharp laugh escaped his lips, "babe, I created this place."

 **...**

A decade or so, she still hadn't age and neither did the others in the orginisation. She didn't question why she was the only girl or how these people were selected from the millions of other people who died today or yesterday. It was all too confusing and all too much, she was afraid of the answer.

"Your mission, a girl named Bunny. She's only fourteen years old, but when angered, she turns into this," he showed Buttercup three pictures, one of the girl, she had brown hair and purple eyes, the middle was of her becoming angry, in the middle of transforming, and the last was of her, but it wasn't her. She was larger, hunched back, teeth crooked and her face was furiously scary. "Help her."

She looked at the profile, "but… how? I wasn't trained for this type of thing."

"That is for you to figure out. Unless you want to forget more of your past and join the lost boys?" He smirked.

Buttercup glanced at the lost boys, they walked around the base stupidly, barley able to form words and struggling to do anything really. Other than cleaning up the place, they were completely useless. She glared up at him, "no."

 **...**

Buttercup was transported to Bunny and was able to calm her down before she wrecked the rest of the village and taught her how to control her anger, how to channel that anger to be positive.

"Focus on the sensation of your breathing," Buttercup told Bunny as they sat on the floor.

Bunny let out an annoyed and frustrated sigh, "this isn't working! Just tell me how to take this... this... monster out of me."

"You need to calm down. Turn your negative energy into something positive." Buttercup was at this point thankful she learnt this on her travels alone.

"This is just so boring!" Bunny complained.

"I thought so too, but I grew to really like it, so can you."

"How long did that take you?"

"A couple decades," Buttercup replied flatly.

Bunny laughed, thinking it was a joke, "alright, fine. Let's just get this over with."

 **...**

Unfortunately, Bunny had suppressed her anger so much she died from the rage she bottled up.

 **...**

A few hundred years later, Buttercup was faced with a similar case, "Belle. You need to be careful."

"What's wrong with her?" Buttercup asked, analysing her profile.

"You'll have to see it to understand it."

When Buttercup had gotten to Belle, Belle was facing a gun into her mouth; she was in the midst of pulling the trigger. Luckily, Buttercup got there on time and was able to kick the gun out of her hand and the bullet only cut through the side of the mouth. She screamed in pain, gripping the side of her mouth as the blood oozed out of it and seeped between her fingers, staining the floor. She was immediately taken to the hospital.

Buttercup was about to enter Belle's hospital room when she overheard a conversation, "if I die, you die too," said Belle, in confusion.

"If you die, I'll be you," spat the other voice with such aggressiveness that it sounded like a threat.

"Damn, you're right. Just, please, leave me be!"

"Can't you see?" The other voice asked, "you are me!"

"No! Stop! Just please, go!" Belle screamed.

"Deep inside, you know it's true. You are me, and I am you."

"Shut up! Just, shut up!"

"They'll never be able to separate Brookelle from Belle! Can't you see it's over now?"

"Fuck you, Brookelle! I hope you rot in bloody hell!"

A sinister laugh escaped the girl's lips, "I'll see you there, Belle."

Buttercup took that as her queue to go inside. What shocked her was that no one but Belle was there and everything clicked for Buttercup.

 **...**

Buttercup was able to help her, not in the way Belle had hoped, to rid of Brookelle forever, but to at least help her somehow find a middle ground with Brookelle.

 **...**

Her next assignment was given to her right when she had just finished assignment:BrookELLE. It was her most challenging, assignment: blossomwolf. All she had to do was locate her and bring her home. Easy? Not in the slightest.


End file.
